I propose here studies on the regulation of tRNA Q base modification by the level of tRNA aminoacylation in cultured CHO cells. In addition, the consequences of Q base modification on the regulatory roles of tRNA will be investigated. In particular, the effects of tRNA Q base modification on the regulation of expression of the biosynthetic enzyme asparagine synthetase, will be investigate in detail. Also, the processes involved in the modification and the biosynthesis of the modified base will be examined. Further, I will investigate possible roles of tRNA Q base modification in the establishment of the malignant state.